


Comfort

by yourfavoritecharacter



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Periods, Trans Male Character, mikleo isnt a seraph okay, trans characters written by trans people 2k16, trans mikleo because i have a strong need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritecharacter/pseuds/yourfavoritecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo's period starts and he needs his boyfriend to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both 17 in this, its before mikleo's bday  
> theres very brief talk of transitioning at the end. please dont read it if the topic makes you dysmorphic  
> i like making my favorite character relatable to me :^) (its mikleo if you didn't know)  
> i gave up on typing in word and pasting it on here because it gets screwed up.  
> one day ill be good at making titles and summaries  
> today is not that day  
> *writes the most beautiful essays for school with such poetic language even though i dont want to*  
> *actually wants to write fanfics and vomits this out*  
> i wanted this to be so much longer :(  
> i might rewrite the ending but its too late now  
> this MIGHT also have a second chapter, maybe finishing up their conversation

A shrill noise roused Mikleo from his slumber. He groaned as he rolled over in bed, feeling the wet mess between his legs, glad that the cramps hadn't set in yet. It's not as if he didn't know it was coming; he had his schedule tracked on his phone. He'll deal with that later, he thought, feeling along his nightstand for the source of the noise that woke him. The phone wailed again and the screen lit up with another text from Sorey. 

_ill be there in a while. heading to the store first. love u._

_do u want the usual, or something else?_

Mikleo had long gotten over the embarrassment of his boyfriend knowing his menstruation cycle; it was something Sorey had insisted on. He wanted to help out in any way he could, and Mikleo felt extremely lucky about that. Perhaps he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world, but he’d never admit that out loud.

Sorey had been supportive of Mikleo ever since he came out two years ago—as both trans and gay. It was the scariest moment of his life and hearing Sorey tell him that that didn't change anything, how he was proud of him, and that he was glad he told him, made Mikleo feel like a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. It wasn’t long after that Sorey confessed he wanted to be more than friends, and Mikleo’s heart soared. He’d been having the same thoughts, but he would never have been able to say them.

But here they were now, nearly a year and a half later, sharing the most private details of their lives with each other.

_Yeah, the usual. Mom’s still out on a business trip. I’ll unlock the front door for you, I’ll be in my room. Love you too._

It was astonishing how quickly Sorey always replied, as if he was waiting the whole time.

_see u soon :-)_

Mikleo stood up and the blood between his legs rushed downwards. His stomach lurched; the feeling always made him queasy. He ran his fingers through his hair, using them as a temporary brush until he could make it to the bathroom, where his actual brush waited.

He groggily made his way to the front door and unlocked it, taking a moment to peer outside. It was still dark. He sighed, shaking his head; it was a mystery to him why Sorey insisted on arriving before the sun came up and leaving well after the sun set—if he chose to leave at all. It wasn't like his period was a big deal; it happened for a week every month.

He headed back to his bedroom to pick out clean underwear. The thought of changing his pajamas briefly flickered in his mind, but he decided against it. He grabbed the last pad from last month’s box, got himself cleaned up, and settled back into bed to wait.

It wasn’t a long wait, Mikleo heard the front door open a few moments later and Sorey announced his presence. He tapped lightly on Mikleo’s door before entering—he was always a gentleman.

“Hey,” he said softly, placing a kiss on Mikleo’s head. He set the bag in his hands on the nightstand and began removing the contents, one by one, until it was littered with a variety of chocolates, pads, and pain relievers. Mikleo reached out grab Sorey’s arm, intending to pull him down onto the bed, but Sorey had turned and moved to the closet.

“Do you have the heating pad yet? Do you need it?”

“No, I don’t need it. Come here,” Mikleo pouted.

“What? What do you need? Do I need to go back to the-“ Sorey was cut off before he could finish his last question. As he made his way back to the bed, Mikleo’s hands finally found their target and he pulled the boy on top of him.

“I just need you to hold me right now, stupid.”

Sorey kissed him lightly before shifting their positions so that Mikleo’s back was towards him. He pulled him close with one arm, and busied his other hand with tracing hearts on the now-exposed skin of Mikleo’s stomach. Mikleo brought the blanket up over both of them and relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms. Sorey kissed the back of his head, and Mikleo sighed contentedly. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Mikleo woke to find that he had rolled over in his sleep—or maybe Sorey moved him, he couldn’t be sure—as he now had his face buried into Sorey’s chest. He lifted his head and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He found himself staring into his boyfriend’s mesmerizing emerald eyes. All at once, he was overcome with emotion—love, happiness, sadness, and nostalgia.

“Sometimes I never want these days to end,” he confessed, “but I know I do want to fully transition, and hormone replacement _will_ end all of this.”

“You know that doesn’t have to end anything, right? Do you think I wouldn’t still want to spoil you and lay in bed with you all day long?” Sorey furrowed his brows.

“Well, not exactly… it’ll just be really different. Like, part of the experience will be missing; I don’t know how else to explain it.” Mikleo’s gaze dropped and he bit his lip. In the next instant, hands were on his face pulling him in for a kiss.

“Different doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Don’t let something as minor as this make you change your mind about something you really want.”

**Author's Note:**

> i call my style "too many commas, has a thing for doors, doesn't understand paragraphs and how long they should be"  
> im so sorry if the last bit doesnt make sense. this is what i get for starting out early and waiting until the wee hours of the morning to finish  
> also sorey would totally be the "lazy" texter while mikleo is all proper. god i love them.  
> my cat came in and started crying while i was writing this so now i have an idea for an element in my next fic  
> my birthday is saturday so ill try to post something nice and long then as a gift to you all  
> itll also probably be what i write for vday too since thats the very next day. if u dont have a valentine, i'll be your valentine.  
> i hope you all have a good day today! and, well, everyday.  
> comment/leave kudos/message me if you like  
> im sorry i ramble so much!


End file.
